1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a producing method of a suspension board with circuit and, more particularly, to a producing method of a suspension board with circuit on which an electronic component is mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
A suspension board with circuit is used in a hard disk drive. In the suspension board with circuit, a wired circuit pattern including terminal portions for connecting to a magnetic head is formed integrally on a suspension board for supporting the magnetic head. Specifically, the suspension board with circuit includes the suspension board made of stainless steel, an insulating base layer made of polyimide and formed on the suspension board, and the wired circuit pattern made of copper and formed on the insulating base layer.
On such a suspension board with circuit, a magnetic head is mounted using tooling holes opened in a metal supporting board as a reference, and a terminal of the magnetic head is connected to the terminal portions (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent No. 2007-109725).
In the suspension board with circuit, an positioning mark is formed simultaneously with the formation of an insulating base layer. Using the positioning mark as a reference, a photomask for forming a wired circuit pattern is positioned, and a photomask for forming the tooling holes is further positioned.